Young Justice: Time Rift
by batarang notebook
Summary: Because I was a bit mad at the 5 year time skip, I don't want the rest of the fandom to miss out. Behold, the story behind the 5 year time skip/ rift.
1. Chapter 1

**So when Young Justice decided to take a time skip, I was pissed. Then I had a light bulb flash over my head. I would write a fanfic on it! So here it is, Chapter 1 of Young Justice: Time Rift.**

M'gann was in the kitchen baking cookies. Connor was in the living room, watching static. Dick was sitting on one of the rafters above the living room, typing up a report on the Korean War. Wally was eating ice cream in his room. Artemis was shooting arrows in the shooting range with Roy. Jason was sparring with Tim in the gym. Stephanie was having Zantanna do her hair. Just an ordinary day on Mount Justice. Scratch that, as normal a day as a group of teenaged superheroes could get.

Then the smoke alarm went off. Everyone jumped down, hopped down, and ran to the kitchen, where M'gann was standing in a cloud of smoke, holding a plate of burned cookies. When everyone gathered at the kitchen doorway, M'gann smiled, held out the plate of cookies, and asked, "Anyone want a cookie?" Everyone shook their head except for Wally. Him being, well, Wally, he never saw anything wrong with food. He was usually the one to clean out M'gann's burned concoctions. Even worse, no one could stop him. Actually, Dick and Roy could. Maybe Artemis. "WALLY!" the entire team whined. "What?" he said with his mouth full of cookie. No one cringed anymore. They were all used to it. "Never mind." Dick said. And they all got to work.

Dick, Jason, Tim, and Stephanie grabbed dishcloths and used their extreme Batman- toned acrobatics to start cleaning the ceiling, which had turned grayish in color. Wally started running in circles to start cleaning the smoke. Connor lifted the refrigerator out of its place. Roy took some newspaper and Windex to clean the stainless steel of its grime. M'gann used her telepathy to animate a scrubber to scrub the burned inside of the oven clean. Artemis put away the ingredients either in the trash can or back in the cupboards. She also cleaned the cupboards. Zantanna used her magic to animate mops and brooms into cleaning the floor. Since the team was pretty big, the job was done quickly. 10 minutes, tops.

Everyone went back to their original activities. Dick perched back on his rafter, Zantanna back to doing Stephanie's hair. Jason was finished sparring with Tim, so they lingered in the living room with Tim. Roy decided shooting practice was over, Artemis agreed. Wally had finished his ice cream ages ago. M'gann had decided not to cook or bake anything for the rest of the day. "Movie?" Wally asked. Everyone nodded and got settled in on either one of the couches or the massive beanbags. M'gann sat on the loveseat beside Connor. Artemis perched on the long couch's arm, Roy on the other. Jason sat next to Tim on one of the massive beanbags. Wally dug for the remote. "Can we see the Avengers?" Connor asked. "No wait, I want to see The Hunger Games." Artemis said. "I cast my vote for The Dark Knight rises." Came Robin's voice from above. When they all looked at him, he just shrugged and said, "What? I want to see how many mistakes they make about Dad." Wally looked at him skeptically and asked, "What happened to your report?" Dick didn't reply and hopped down. He walked to the printer, which had a pretty full tray. He then took out the paper stack and said, "Done." He flopped down on the empty couch. "I vote for Twilight." Zantanna appeared with Stephanie in tow. Her blonde hair was done in waves, and when she saw Dick, she hopped over the couch to land next to him. Everyone groaned at the thought of Twilight, except M'gann, who was a real romance lover. Wally went down the list and chose The Hunger games. After the opening credits, when everyone finally settled in, the first thing that actually made them pay attention was Katniss and Gale hunting in the woods together. Roy swore as everyone looked at him. "Roy, THERE ARE KIDS HERE!" Dick exclaimed. "Oh. Sorry." He said. Artemis remained silent, and being the total hothead she was, she glared at everyone until they slowly averted their gaze to the television screen. Then they looked away from the screen a few minutes later. This time because of Katniss and Peeta kissing. Again, Artemis and Wally this time. They were a couple, and always snuck a kiss sometime in their busy days. They started making out, causing a chain reaction to Connor and M'gann. No one wanted to see anyone shove their tongues down another person's throat, and thus they went back to the movie. When Katniss found Peeta almost dead, everyone had a mental flashback of Artemis and Wally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wally!" Artemis cried, busting open a heavy metal door. It was dark inside, no light at all. In the middle of the room, on the floor, there was a dark shape. Artemis didn't care who it was, she just needed to find Wally. Maybe it was adrenaline, maybe it was something else entirely. The shape on the floor moaned, and moved a bit. As Artemis got closer, it was moaning "food" Yep, this is Wally. Artemis helped him up, and as she did, she took note of his scrapes, where he was bleeding, and his bruises. She swore, and Wally actually snapped awake as she did. His eyes wide open, staring at Artemis as she swore that she was going to kill slowly and painfully whoever did that to Wally. He was freaked out. But he put on a smirk and using his usual cocky tone, said, "I should get hurt more often, then. If you are going to kill them slowly and painfully." Artemis looked at him in surprise, most likely from the fact that Wally West was awake after all that beating. She lost her support, because of her wounded leg. "Look at us," She said, "A pair of wounded teenagers, trying to get out of a criminal warehouse that might burst any moment now. Where is Dick?!" Artemis moved closer to Wally, they lay on the floor, side by side, just staring at the ceiling, not talking at all. That was how Dick found them, a few minutes later. He hoisted Wally up, them Artemis. They barely got out in time, Wally supported by Dick's left arm, Artemis by his right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick snickered. "Yeah, wait till you get a girlfriend. Then we'll be snickering." Wally called out to Dick. "Maybe I already have a girlfriend. Maybe I don't." Dick said mysteriously, with his signature Dick Grayson/Robin smirk. Wally looked at Artemis. "He doesn't have a girlfriend." She assured him, in case there was something he missed out. "Artemis, sometimes, I just hate going to school with you." Dick now looked like a little puppy, with those irresistible puppy dog eyes of his. "Just go back to the movie, will you? I'm sick of hearing you guys argue." Stephanie said. Dick laughed and lay back down next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally yawned. Artemis yawned. Everyone yawned; it was not surprising, given the time. It was three in the morning, and they had just finished a movie marathon. Plus, patrol. Wally and Roy for Central City, Artemis and Dick for Gotham. Connor, M'gann, and Zantanna were still watching a movie, Twilight, while Jason, Tim, and Stephanie were either playing a game, sparring, or fast asleep. Dick hoped they were asleep. He was way too tired to force them into bed, much less chase them. Wally was too tired to chase down three Batkids. Artemis began forming a plan to give them soda with sleeping syrup inside, and Dick actually okayed the idea.

The four crept to each of the miniature Robins' rooms, Damian joined in on the slumber party today. Artemis went to Stephanie's room, Roy went to Jason, Wally went to Tim, which might've been a bad idea, and Dick had Damian. In a minute flat, the foursome was out of the rooms and into the hallway. "Yeah, Artemis? I think now is the time to start mixing the soda and sleeping syrup. Roy, Wally, and I will get to work on finding them." As usual, even as the youngest, Dick Grayson assumed his role as leader. And everyone listened to him. Artemis went to the cupboards to get the sleeping syrup and to the refrigerator to get the soda. Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Robin assumed their hero identities and ran off in search of four hyperactive children. Soon enough, M'gann, Connor, and Zantanna were helping with the search. They had searched all bedrooms, the bathrooms, the gym, the kitchen, the 'living' room. They searched every part of the cave, even the shooting range.

But Dick had an idea of where they might be. "We're Batkids. Batman has been teaching us to crawl in tight spaces all our lives, and we're tiny. M'gann, do you think you can fit in the AC? I need all the help I can get. Oh yeah, get your night vision goggles too. We can't risk using lights if they can escape before we can catch them. Zantanna, mind putting a silencing spell on all of us?" M'gann nodded and Zantanna cast the spell on them. They then went into various rooms with air vents and crawled into the elaborate system. With each crawl, the team got closer to finding the 4 loose BatChildren. **I know it sounds a little weird, but oh well. **

"AHHHHH!" a young male voice screamed from one part of the AC. Then another younger, still male voice shrieked from another end. The shrieking abruptly stopped. Connor assumed that whoever caught the second and third oldest Batchildren had somehow gotten them unconscious and dragged them to the kitchen. 2 down, 2 more to go. M'gann got lucky and found Damian a few minutes later. She telepathically made him still and got to the kitchen, where Jason and Tim were quickly falling asleep.

Dick was nowhere in sight, most likely, he went back up to find Stephanie. Roy was still down here, almost nodding to sleep. Artemis handed M'gann a cup of soda/sleeping syrup mixture, and she fed it to Damian, who didn't try to resist. A girlish shriek came from above, with the sounds of three male voices threatening her to get back to them. M'gann sighed and went through the metal plating of the air duct to find Connor, Wally, and Dick panting. Stephanie was tied up with ropes, magical ones, by the looks of it. Zantanna was crawling nearby, looking for an exit. Zantanna seemed to have found one, because she had taken the grate off and hopped right into the living room. M'gann peered over the little square and saw Zantanna beckoning for her to telepathically float Stephanie down into the kitchen, where Artemis had yet another cup of the concoction ready.

Stephanie's eyes widened when she saw her three brothers slumped in chairs, empty cups before them. She tried to break free of her telepathic holds, but found no effect. Dick started coming at her with the cup. She tried to resist, but somehow, M'gann found a way to keep her swallowing and drinking the soda, although Stephanie tried to resist. But her eyes were slowly drooping, and the last thing she saw before going into a deep slumber was her oldest brother flopping into a kitchen chair. **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, but its covering one day in two chapters. I'm going to try to put up a new chapter up every day or every other day. So PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Artemis! Behind you!" Zantanna yelled, seeing the solider behind Artemis, and sent a magic attack at him to stun him until Artemis could finish him off. Artemis swung a kick toward him, knocking him out then shooting a net arrow at him so he couldn't escape. The place was a battlefield. That was the best explanation. Kid Flash was somewhere around here, but you couldn't see him until he knocked you out. The battlefield was littered with soldiers' bodies, plus all of the arrows, traps, birdarangs, all of their weapons. Robin was probably tree jumping, hopping from tree to tree, defeating each and every soldier in his way. Miss Martian was using her powers to smash soldiers against each other. Superboy used his super strength and used a soldier to smash into several other soldiers, kind of like a living whip. The other four soon-to-be Robins were in Robin costumes and helping with the fight. After all, they were Batman's kids. They could take care of themselves. Especially since the rest of the team had their hands full.

But soon enough, there was a scream. And it came from Miss Martian. One of the Soldiers had put special handcuffs on her, refraining her from using her powers. Superboy gave a weird growl and cry at the same time, charging at the soldier, who easily dodged it. Everyone circled the soldier and Miss Martian, with the soldiers not unconscious or dead yet circling them. Then it hit a frenzy. Miss Martian kicked the soldier that handcuffed her. Then Artemis shot down his legs with his arrow. The soldiers started rushing toward them, probably because the arrow-in-the-legs guy was their leader. Whatever. They all would get taken down one way or another because the team is fiercely protective of their members, and when one of them gets hurt, their captors are going down.

Superboy used his superstrength and broke open Miss Martian's handcuffs, setting her powers free. Her eyes glowed blue, her face in an angry mask, as she blasted a ray of power, disintegrating a row of soldiers. The rest of the League was also here. They were fighting the bosses of this corporation. And there were quite a few. Seems like the villains of the world had banded together to form the Injustice League. Great. Everyone's nemesis is here. Soon, the soldiers were gone, with the magic and the powers and the wits.

The Team went running to their mentors, wanting to help. But Batman saw them first and said, "Stay away!" That one line gave Joker an opening to hit Batman head on many times. He stayed strong, but there are only so many hits a man could take. After a few more hits on the head, the practically invincible Batman crumpled to the floor. Robin was very distraught, and couldn't focus enough to speak English. **Sorry I can't find a Romani translator, so I'm going to use Romanian instead. **"_Nu! Nu mă lăsa singur aici!"_**Translation: No! Don't leave me here alone! **Robin screamed. "_Mă duc să-l răzbune. __Ai de gând în jos, într-un fel sau altul._ _" _**Translation: I am going to avenge him. ****You are going down, one way or another. **He started charging at Joker. Joker knew that he had ticked off the Boy Wonder. He laughed, and easily dodged him. Robin charged again, but hit an invisible bubble. He could finally speak English again. "Zantanna, lift the force field." He said in a low voice. Soft as she was, this time, she wouldn't budge. Zantanna stubbornly shook her head, wanting to keep Robin safe. Another force bubble went around Jason, Time, Stephanie, and Damian. "Hey! Let us out!" They all shouted. "No." Zantanna reinforced her magic bubbles, so that their Battools would not let them out. After a while, Robin just slumped in his bubble, and stared into space. The rest of the team was either tending to Batman or helping defeat Joker. They were successful, and helped the rest of the league escape. The ones that could fly and could hold off the villains stayed while the rest went to either the bioship or The League's aircraft, obviously equipped to save superheroes in their time of need.


	4. Side Note

**Hey to all of my fans. I know I said I would try to update a chapter every other day, but it's been really busy, so at the most, try to expect one chapter a week. Keep reading, and review! And on the other hand, and requests? I'm a bit stuck, meaning I'm running out of ideas. So it will be helpful if you requested a story, and I will do my best to accommodate your request. Btw, still wondering if I have any fans…**


	5. Chapter 4

Robin, now Dick, paced nervously outside the medical bay in the Watchtower. He kept on glancing at the door, hoping for someone to come out and say that Bruce was alright. And finally, someone did come out. It was Black Canary. She went up to him and told him that Bruce was alright, but he couldn't see him yet. "Why won't you let me see him?!" Dick was near tears now. He needed to see Bruce, just so the tiny bit of hope that had blossomed in him wouldn't fade away. He would not bury another father, not until it was his time. But even then, Dick might be buried before he had to bury another father. "Just get some rest. You can see him after you wake up. Dick, you're about to fall over." Black Canary put a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm fine," He started to say, and the last thing he saw before he went unconscious was Connor carrying him to an open bed.

Bruce awoke. "Hey, you're awake." Barry said. "Dick almost didn't go to sleep last night, said he wanted to be there when you woke up." Bruce sat up, or at least the bed helped him move up, and looked around the room. The only other person there was Dinah. Where was the teen? He started looking like he was going to get out of the bed and look for him, but Barry made sure he didn't even swing his legs over the edge. "He went to sleep about six hours ago. He's exhausted, but kept pushing his energy limits. I doubt he'll wake up for another two hours at least." Dinah did her best to comfort him, but all of the Bats have a will of steel. No, titanium. **Not sure if there is any metal stronger than steel, but I think titanium is stronger than steel. So yeah, if its incorrect, sorry 'bout that. ** He pushed Barry aside, and a rather annoyed Barry Allen was starting to go after him. "No, leave him be. He needs the reassurance that his bird isn't gone." Barry seemed to relax a bit after that, and just slumped into a chair.

The doctors at least had the mind to change him into a suit and not into a hospital gown. They would've been out of their minds to try to put Batman into a hospital gown. He ran through the wings of the Watchtower, looking into each place that held a bed. Bruce ran right to where the Young Justice team was gathered. "Where. Is. Dick?" He growled. "I set him in a bed earlier. He practically fainted with exhaustion. He's in the West Wing." Connor replied.

Bruce dashed to the West Wing and opened all the doors until he found the one with Dick inside it. Awake, the fifteen year old teenager looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. But asleep, he looked like the innocent little boy that wasn't even part of the League. Bruce gently stroked his hair, and the boy stirred in his sleep. As he started for the door, he heard a mumble. "Don't leave yet, Bruce." Bruce sat down in a chair beside the Boy Wonder's bed and said, "I won't."

Since Connor had his superhuman hearing, he heard the whole exchange, and smiled. M'gann noticed and asked what he was smiling about. "Oh, just Batman and Dick having a conversation." Like most other people, they wondered who Batman was. M'gann smiled and took Connor's hand. Seeing this, Artemis took Wally's hand, and Wally became comforted by it. Both couples strayed from the common room to take a walk, to look at the Earth below them.

Zantanna, having no boyfriend, went into the West Wing to take a look at Dick. She saw through a crack in the door that they were having a Father Son time, and she started backing away. But Batman notices everything. "You can come in now, Zantanna. Do not worry, I have my mask on. Or at least my sunglasses." She slowly stepped in, and saw that Dick was awake and sitting up. He stared at her intently without his sunglasses, with his deep blue sapphire eyes. She was mesmerized by his eyes. They had a way of capturing her, locking her in place. "Bats, can I talk to Zantanna, alone?" Dick asked. Batman nodded and left the room. "So." He started. "So." She said. He didn't say more. Instead, he got off the bed and went up to Zantanna. He leaned in and softly kissed her. Although surprised at first, she went along with it, their kiss becoming more and more passionate. Finally, Dick pulled away, and just looked at her in the eye. Again, she was mesmerized. "I think I want to date you." He whispered. "And I think I want to date you too." She said softly, her mouth creeping up in a small smile. **I know I said expect a chapter a week, but the teachers decided to give us a break and I had time to bake stuff and of course, write fanfiction for you guys. Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Dick and Zantanna walked into the living room, where the Young Justice team and the original Justice League sat. Wally waggled his eyebrows at Dick, and Artemis punched him in the arm. "OWWWW! Artemis," he whined, "What'd you do that for?!" She just looked pointedly at Dick and Zantanna. "Don't you see? Dick has finally found a girlfriend and you're ruining it for him!" she said with gritted teeth. "He didn't give you a hard time when you started dating me, remember?" Wally just nodded with his head down, and mumbled an apology to Dick. But everyone knew he didn't mean it. He never did. Dick gave a wide smile, and that made everyone else smile too. The teenaged boy still had that power over people, the influence to make them smile. Since he got hurt often, everyone knew his secret identity. His deep sapphire eyes gave away who he really was. He led a double life, a crime fighting one at night, and a super intelligent one in the day. Most superheroes lead double lives. Such as Superman, he is Clark Kent and Superman. Black Canary is also Dinah Lance, a therapist. Green Arrow is Oliver Queen. Batman is Bruce Wayne. Red Robin is Tim Drake, etc. "So Dick, mind telling us what's going on?" Superman asked. Dick flashed a wide grin at Zantanna. "Well, I just decided I was going to go out with Zantanna, and she accepted. So yeah, we're a couple now." Everyone then turned to look at Batman. "He can date whoever he wants. But it is not a good idea to date someone on your own team. However, since Wally and Artemis somehow make it work, I am going against my better judgment and letting you two date." He said in his low and gravelly voice. Zantanna squealed, and Dick took her hand. Together, they walked to the Zeta tube, where they waved goodbye and Zeta'd to Gotham. Wally stood up and grabbed Artemis' hand. She stood up and hand in hand, they walked to the large window, the one over looking Earth. They just stood there. Not talking, just enjoying the other's company. The other Leaguers stood up and went to their matches, their boyfriends, their girlfriends. Each just enjoying the other's company, but it was still silent.

Meanwhile, down in Gotham City, Dick and Zantanna were also enjoying each others' company, just in a different way. They had changed their clothes, into a suit for Dick, a gorgeous red halter dress for Zantanna. Since they were both 15, they couldn't drive yet. But Dick Grayson had a motorcycle, and they rode that all the way through Gotham to this high- end restaurant on downtown Gotham. She was smiling from ear to ear, holding onto his waist. It was perfect. Just as she wanted it to be. Just as Dick wanted it to be. They weren't talking. Just looking at each other, enjoying the view of the bay. Nothing made them happier. Nothing.


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for that. It's spring, but a Christmas story just popped into my head. So yeah, I'll be kind of hoppin around time zones, just so you know. One chapter might be in the year 2012, the next might be in 2014. **

**Normal Time**

Everyone was back at the Cave, with their boyfriends, girlfriends, mates, whatever. There was a Christmas party at the Young Justice headquarters, courtesy of the Mentors and the Young Justice team. The Cave actually looked pleasing, unlike its usual warlike state. Decorated with twinkling lights and pretty decorations, the hard rock interior was not as noticeable. Everyone was laughing, having a good time, talking to other people, spending time with their boyfriends/ girlfriends.

**Dick Grayson/ Robin POV**

Dick Grayson was used to parties. He was Bruce Wayne's adoptive son, after all. But this was a League party, meaning that he had to wear his sunglasses with his suit. Not a superhero suit, but an actual formal suit. And yes, he knew how to tie a tie. And being right there, in the Cave, with Zantanna at his side, he knew nothing could get better. You know, him wrapping his arm around her waist, stealing kisses every once in a while. The usual. He walked around, looking for Wally. When he didn't see Wally near the food table or in the large cave- like room that the party was in, he gave up. _I bet he's with Artemis,_ he thought. _In a room…_he snickered to himself, conjuring images of Wally in bed with Artemis. _No, _he shook his head. Where was Zantanna? He set off to find her again. "There you are!" A female voice called out to him. Dick, no, Robin, turned to where the voice came from. He saw Zantanna making his way to him. He grabbed her by the waist with one arm, and dipping her to kiss her. Then someone started cheering. Robin and Zantanna turned red in the face, and looked for the person. No surprise, it was Wally, with Artemis and Roy at his sides. He started over to Wally; then someone else started wolf whistling. And another started clapping, and it was like a chain reaction. First, Flash, aka Barry Allen, his mask off, had taken his non- superhero wife by the waist with surprising speed and dipped her down. Iris's face was a look of surprise as he kissed her. When Iris was upright again, she jokingly scolded him, "Barry Allen, we are too old for this stuff." Barry smiled. "Oh come on, we're not that old yet. Live while we can!" He declared. Someone hit the music, and a pulsing, upbeat pop song came on. _I think it's called Alive._ Robin thought. Zantanna grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor, where M'gann, Artemis, Wally, and some of the younger League members were, dancing to the music. Soon, the men, yes, Batman too, were dragged onto the dance floor. Green Lantern had made a green disco ball on the top of the ceiling. Soon, the song changed into a slow, love song. He put his arm around her waist, the other clasping hers.

**Wally POV**

I looked at Artemis. She looked beautiful tonight, with an aquamarine dress that stopped just below her knees, which also had thin straps. Her hair was down in a blond curtain, unlike her usual poof of a ponytail. When the slow love song came on, I slid my arm around her waist and guided her to the center of the room, where Dick, Zantanna, Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris, M'gann, Connor, Aquaman, Mera, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl were already at, swaying to the music. I moved my hand to the side of her waist, my hand clasping hers, her other hand was on my shoulder. We swayed, in the same place. The song changed into a waltz, and what do you do in a waltz other than a waltz? Spinning around, I looked at Artemis. She looked at me, smiling. This is probably the best Christmas I have ever spent in the last few years. She is my life, and I'm never letting her go.

**Author's note: So this is obviously Christmas, in the year 2012. As you can tell, I'm a fan of DickxZantanna and Spitfire. I don't know what's the name for Dick and Zantanna. Hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for not posting sooner. Check out one of my other stories, A Girl for a Protégé. Or was it The Girl Protégé? Either one of those. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**By now, you all have read this and are bored because I don't post a lot of chapters. I apologize, because there was a lot of homework, extracurricular activities, all of the usual excuses. So now, I'm going to try to post at least once every other week, if not every week. That might mean my other stories, btw. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice, but if I did, I would skip the 5 year time skip, and make more than two seasons of Young Justice. **

It's New Year's Eve, here in Gotham City. It was snowing, and there was a party in the Watchtower. There were benefits to risking your life everyday for citizens and the other people of the world. Not exactly the greatest benefits in the world, but pretty good. Parties during bank holidays, weaponry, world class technology, the works.

**Artemis POV**

I was getting ready for the New Year's party at the Watchtower, which I am a little nervous to go to. I've only been there twice, and both times I was there on Team business, meaning that I was too busy worrying about whatever that was our mission and just being in shock to notice. But now, I'm not on some mission that suddenly became so important that I had to go to the Watchtower. I was going to a party. This isn't working. I'm not calming down. If I get there early enough, maybe I can shoot some targets before the party starts. That always calms me down. I looked into the mirror. My hair was down, I'm in a sapphire blue dress, and my face has a hint of makeup. I'm ready.

**Dick/ Robin POV**

Yay, another party. I swear, I've been to at least 10 parties in the last week, and that's hardly possible. Well, 2 parties a day. Nevermind, it's possible. "Master Dick?" Alfred knocked on my door. "Are you ready yet? Master Bruce is waiting downstairs." I fixed my sunglasses, making sure they were perched on the bridge of my nose. "I'm ready." I walked out of my door, next to Alfred. "Took you long enough." Bruce said with his usual 'I'm an emotionless rock" voice. I grinned. "Eh, whatever. I'm a teenager! I take forever to get ready." What I didn't mention was that I had to slip a few weapons on me. Hey, don't look at me. Anything can happen. Even in the Watchtower. The whole weapons on me thing is a cautionary. Bruce got up from the couch and started walking to the Batcave, because we have our own Zeta beam there. Yeah, we're that rich. _**Recognized, Batman, A01, Robin, B02, Agent A, Z01. **_In a flash, haha, a pun, we were gone.

**Wally/ Kid Flash POV**

"Wally! Hurry up! I'm going to leave in two seconds!" Uncle Barry yelled from the living room. I ran at the speed of sound around my room at Uncle Barry's and Aunt Iris' place. I stopped in front of the bathroom mirror. Suit, check. Shoes, check. Tie decorated with KF on it, check. The tie I got from Dick. I never know where he gets all that money. Maybe from Batman. Yeah, that seems legit. I ran to the living room, where Uncle Barry was in a suit, and Aunt Iris was in a dress. Uncle Barry picked up Aunt Iris, and in sync, we were out of the door and at the Central City zeta beam in the matter of half a second. I stepped into the phone booth, which took me underground to the beam. I stepped in, with my uncle and aunt behind me. _**Recognized, Kid Flash, B03, Flash,A05, Iris, Z03. **_A bright light consumed us all, and in a second, we arrived.

**Normal POV**

All of the zeta beams flashed bright white at the same time. Out came Artemis, Green Arrow, and Black Canary from the farthest left one; Aqualad, Aquaman, and Mera from the second one; Batman, Robin, and Agent A from the middle one; Kid Flash, Flash, and Iris from the fourth one, M'gann, Martian Manhunter, Superboy, and Zantanna from the last one. Everyone else was already there, flying there, or at a family reunion. The music was already playing, and it was classical. "Ugh." Kid Flash made a face. "Hey Robin, got your phone on you?" Robin replied by pulling his phone out and tapping the music app. He made his way to the Wayne sound system, courtesy of Batman, and plugged it in. Tonight with you by Josh Golden and Savannah Outen started playing. The dating and married couples started dancing on the dancefloor. The members of the Young Justice team took each other's hands and started doing to hip hop dance stuff.

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! BTW, I don't own Tonight With You. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8

**I FINALLY GOT TO UPDATING! Thanks for not giving up on me! I really appreciate you guys coping with me. **** Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

Robin/Dick POV

"Oh come on, Roy! Please please PLEASE come with us to the fair! You might even find some cute girls there! We don't care what you do there, just COME WITH US!" Wally and I are heading to the fair, and NO ONE trusts us not to mess anything up. I mean, sure, Wally may put a little wear and tear on things every once in a while, and I might hack into a lot of computers and databases, but we're still trustworthy! Roy's facepalming while muttering to himself, "Don't you dare pull the innocent puppy dog look on me, Dick, AW MAN! HE PULLED THE PUPPY LOOK ON ME! AUGH! I HAVE TO RESIST. NO! I'M NOT RESISTING! FINE, DICK! I'LL GO WITH YOU!" I cackled and ran out of the room. Roy's behind me, shaking his head and talking to himself. Probably saying, "Why do you have to pull the puppy dog eyes on me?"

Roy/ Red Arrow POV

Augh! Dick knows I can't resist his puppy dog eyes. Probably why he uses them on me. If he taught Wally how to do the puppy eyes… I'd probably be in a full body cast by now. Half the things they try to get me to do are very dangerous. Like this one time, Dick and Wally wanted me to go heli-diving with them. Without telling Bats or Flash first. I just said no and took the Zeta to Oliver's mansion. I hid there until the next day.

Normal POV

Running down the middle of the fairgrounds is an ebony haired boy of around 13 years and 2 gingers. One of the gingers, Roy, is yelling to the other two boys, telling them to slow down. The ebony shouted back at him, "OH COME ON! YOU'RE ONLY ABOUT 4 YEARS OLDER THAN US! YOU'RE 17 YEARS OLD, NOT 40! KEEP UP!" And with that, the best friends ran off, not letting the older boy catch up to them before they got some serious sugar in them. Ride after ride, the trio slowly used up the hours. Wally had a serious sugar rush and caused the first aid people to panic when he started super speeding around the place. After a while, he stopped, but not before making a few people faint. Dick hacked into some of the rides, and they started going all weird and stuff. But they finally grew tired at around 11:00. They were sitting on the Ferris wheel, because no fair was a good fair without one. Roy was in the middle, with a sleepy teenaged boy on each side of him. They started yawning and eventually fell asleep. On the Ferris Wheel. When they got to the bottom, each of their mentors were waiting for them. They each gently pulled their protégé from the seat, and carried to them to the car Alfred brought along. Well, Roy had to walk, or at least slump against Oliver. Inside the car, the boys were all dumped into the backseat. Barry ran there, Oliver carpooled with Bruce. They all snapped pictures of their sleeping charges and smiled.


	10. Message From Me

**Hello fans of my story, Young Justice: Time Rift! I'm kind of lacking inspiration, so I would appreciate the fans, you guys, to write down in the reviews whether I should continue the story or not. If I get 5 reviews saying I shouldn't continue the story, I will mark down the story as complete. If I get 5 reviews saying I should continue the story, I'll get right to work on the next chapter. I'll keep on doing the same thing for each chapter, 5 reviews saying I shouldn't continue, the story goes down as complete. 5 reviews saying I should, I'll get right to work on the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has read my story. **


End file.
